Domesticated animals such as dogs usually scratch the stile of a door with the claws in the front paws to go out of the house, constant scratching causing grooves in the stile and ruining the door. It was to overcome this inherent defect that the present invention was conceived.
A patentability search was conducted and the following patents were found: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,131,874; 3,563,594; 3,704,037: but these patents failed to disclose the present invention.